Rain
by ShootMeColorful
Summary: Rain is something beautiful and wonderful to Daisuke. Yet It might be the reson he loses the one he loves forever.R&R!


Hidden Creator invites you to drown in a sea of angst. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Dn Angel Characters you bean now leave me alone about it.  
Edward: Omg! You try to write something else! But you didn▓t even finish the last story you worked on!!!

Daisuke: Shut it Ed you aren▓t making things better

Hidden: Thanks Daisuke and for your information Edward I am working on the next chapter after this so ya I feel horrible about leaving the people who liked it.

Edward: When are you gunna make a story about me huh?

Hidden: When Roy wakes up smirks

Edward:BLUSHES

Daisuke: giggles

Edward: S-shut up Dai!

Daisuke: Never runs away to announce it over the internet

Edward: Goes to kill Daisuke

Hidden: Well anyway here is the story Daisuke on his bed listening to the pitter patter of the rain outside. He loved the rain. It was so cal and soothing It was a beautiful thing the rain was he loved everything about it the sound it made as it hits the ground , The way the droplets dance over his window the way it made you feel free when it poured down on you. To him the rain was perfect.

Yet today was different he did not seem so beautiful and perfect for today because his secret crush and friends would not speak to him and he did not know why ▒Dark talk to me▓ He said in his mind hoping that Dark would reply ┘ but alas he did not receive an Answer at all he so he tried again ⌠Dark? Please talk to me▓ He begged and again got no answer this saddened the red head so he burred his face in his pillow and sighed as he drifted off to sleep

Daisukes▓s Dream  
Cold. Everything was cold. He felt numb as he opened his eyes he saw snow all around him. As he tried to move he noticed that chains covered his small frame keeping him in place even as he struggled against their hold. Yet he stopped when he saw a light , almost blinding he shut his eyes tightly until it dimmed and what he saw made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

Their was Dark , but that did not bother Daisuke as much as what or should I say who was in Darks arms it▓s was Riku and Dark had his arms around her waist and their foreheads were touching and their lips were coming closer to each other. As they kissed he felt his heart break and the chains tightened their hold on him and pulled him against the snow which had begun to change into water.

He could feel water all around him and he felt his heart and breathing slow. As his eyes began to close he heard it. A voice. But not just anyone▓s voice Darks voice ▒Dai?▓ He searched for Dark but could not see him all he saw was silver water all around him. ▒Dai▓ he heard the voice louder now ▒Dai!▓ He could hear Dark yell franticly for him he struggled against the chains ▒DAISUKE!▓

And┘

He woke up. Bolting up right from his bed with a gasp. ▒Dai you ok?▓ He heard Dark question ▒Ya I▓m fine▓ he replied and Dark went silent for a moment ▒But┘ You▓re crying▓ He stated in a concerned voice. At this Daisuke gasped and reached a hand to touch his face and yes he could feel hot wet tears rolling down his cheeks. It was then he remembered his dream which cause more tears to rain down from his beautiful ruby Like eyes. ▒Dai┘don▓t cry▓ Dark tried to stop the boys tears and yet his voice only caused Daisuke he become frantic.

He crawled to a corner of his bed and leaned against the wall with his knees to his chest gripping his head as tear freely rolled down his face and he began to yell. ⌠WHY DARK WHY!?!■ a sob broke from the boy ⌠DID YOU HAVE TO THAT IN FRONT OF ME !!? IT JUST HURTS IT HURTS SO MUCH!■ he gripped his chest right over his heart ⌠To know■ his voice softened and he continued to cry

⌠That you▓ll never do that to me■ he sobbed ⌠ I┘■ He paused ⌠I love you dark■ With that his body was enveloped in a white light and a searing pain built up inside him he twisted his body and struggled for what seemed like hours until his brow was slick with sweat and his breath became ragged.

Then it stopped ┘

▒Dark▓ He said softly his voice cracking from stain. He waited for a reply that never came. ⌠What have I done!■ he began to sob again into his pillow when he heard a voice ⌠Don▓t cry Dai ┘ I hate to see you so sad■ As he heard this he looked up and saw none other than ⌠Dark■ Daisuke whispered silently in shock and stared into the eyes of the one he loved so dearly.

⌠I-I thought you ┘.■ Daisuke began but cut himself of as more tears rolled down his cheeks ⌠But I didn▓t leave you┘I returned what you gave me and so in turn I was given a body of my own so I could be with the one I love■ Dark said as he stared lovingly at Daisuke while brushing his fingers over Daisuke▓s cheek wiping away his tears ⌠D-does that mean what I think it does■ Daisuke replied hiccupping slightly.  
Dark smiled at this ⌠Yes Dai. It means I love you■ As soon as those words left his mouth he grabbed Daisuke▓s shoulders and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss no tongues or open mouths just love. Daisuke wrapped his arms around darks neck pulling himself closer to Dark. They pulled apart moments later to regain their breath. Daisuke panted and pressed his forehead against Darks ⌠I love you so much Dark■

Dark then got on the bed with Daisuke and pulled him into his lap gently running his fingers through Daisuke▓s hair. Daisuke purred lightly and leaned into his touch when he heard the rain outside he now had another reason to love the rain ▓It brought me love▓ he though as he looked up at dark and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that Dark quickly dominated by licking Daisuke▓s bottom lip.

Daisuke eagerly opened his mouth and Dark ran his tongue over the roof of Daisuke▓s own tongue and mouth. Daisuke moaned at this and they soon parted for air yet they were still connected by a string of saliva that soon fell upon Daisuke▓s chin which Dark licked off.

The finally had each other and nether would let the other go anytime soon.

Yet still one thing troubled Daisuke. How on earth would they explain this to his mother!

Hidden: Ok that was it. How was it?

Daisuke: It rocked!

Edward: You just saying the cause you got to make out with Dark.  
Daisuke: glare Oh Roy!  
Edward: Nooooooooooo! My but still hurts!!!! limps away  
Hidden: Oh lord┘. Anyway please review!


End file.
